Morir por tí
by Teaandrain
Summary: "...¿Morir por tí, o vivir sin tí? Jamás imagine que me harías tanta falta, nunca pensé que haría lo imposible por estar cerca de tu persona, incluso abandonar toda dignidad y/o orgullo que haya podido tener en mi vida, eres una persona totalmente ajena a mi mundo y sin embargo insistió a que sigas en él, te amo más de lo que pueda explicar John..."


Tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte que se desplegaba a su alrededor, de una forma completamente maravillosa las luces se encontraban por todas partes iluminando los recovecos más recónditos de la cuidad. Pero algo amenazaba ese perfecto espectáculo, y eran las espesas nubes. Levanto la mirada y sus empañados lentes le perturbaron la vista, se los quito con la mano y deslizándolos lentamente por su costado derecho, estos terminaron tirados en el suelo con un sordo ruido que solo fue escuchado por ella. Trataba de no llorar, pero parecía algo imposible así que con la manga de la camisa de su amante limpio cualquier rastro que la dejara en evidencia de que estaba siendo consumida por la tristeza, quería recordar esta noche como algo magnifico, como un sueño, algo que no se puede explicar con palabras, pero parecía que su paraíso se convertía en infierno con tal solo pensarlo; deseo que la vida no le hubiera sido tan cruel, pero lamentablemente uno no decide su destino. Paso tanto tiempo en el balcón que el frío de la madrugada hizo estragos en ella, la dejo tiritando y sollozando, su cabello se erizo por la humedad y sus piernas al igual que sus pies terminaron congelados, quiso volver a la cama, giro su cuerpo con esa intención y fijo la vista en el lugar donde yacía aun el hombre, que jamás pensó que amaría tanto, pero temía, temía a la inevitable despedida que estaba por presenciar; al contrario de él que parecía tan ajeno a su sufrimiento interno. Volviendo a fijar la vista en el horizonte se sorprendió un poco al ver aquel cielo repleto de nubes tormentosas y de repente sintió en la punta de la nariz una gota que caí del inmenso cielo gris, seguido por miles de ellas que castigaban su cuerpo, alma y mente. Maldita lluvia, haces que todo se me haga más nostálgicos susurró empapada.

-¿Sucede algo?- comentó John, con una voz rasposa, apareciendo de repente tras ella.

El corazón de la pobre chica, dio un vuelco y sintió su cuerpo más pesado de lo normal, sus piernas la hicieron tambalearse y casi caer antes de ser agarrada por unos fuertes brazos que la arrastraron adentro, los mismo que la cubrieron con una toalla, de pronto el hermoso hombre de ojos cafés y cabello marrón la miraron fijamente buscando una respuesta a la antes formulada pregunta.

Lo único que pudo hacer, fue mirarlo y decirle.

- Nada, no sucede nada- Y forzando una sonrisa, se empezó a secar el cuerpo, quitándose la camisa. Él desvió sus ojos de su cara, a su cuerpo mordiéndose levemente el labio y riendo un poco.

-Mi camisa te sienta bien- Comentó, con tono gracioso.

Ella levanto una ceja y solo negó con la cabeza.

-Eres incorregible, Lennon- dijo la chica.

-Lo sé, lo sé aun así me amas ¿cierto?- John le sonrió y parpadeo con los ojos repetidas veces, mientras cruzaba las piernas y ponía sus manos sobre ellas.

La chica asintió levemente con la cabeza y enmudeció por unos segundos, sabía que él tenía razón, lo ama a pesar de todo, a pesar de que solo la llama para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, a pesar de que según su criterio personal, ella solo es la segunda, la tercera en discordia, la zorra que después de los conciertos se cuela en la cama de un hombre casado, y codiciado por muchas, la culpa la abandona cuando sus labios tocan los suyos o cuando él hombre le promete amor; aunque John jamás lo admitiera lo sabía mejor que nadie, incluso lo tenía más en claro que ella misma, todo era mentira, una farsa, un engaño, una estafa a sus sentimientos porque para él, ella solo representa un juguete.

-Estas algo rara, que tal si volvemos a la cama, pequeña- Le dijo levantando una de sus cejas y yendo al lecho.

Saco fuerzas desde donde no creía tenerlas y calló sus palabras, se las tragó nuevamente. Porque John no lo sabía, ni lo sospechaba, pero cada noche que pasaban juntos, a pesar del placer que sentía, en partes moría por dentro y era por él.


End file.
